


Charmione 1

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Charlie noticing Hermione and letting her know.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962
Kudos: 3





	Charmione 1

Charlie is standing with Bill watching the people getting seated when he notices a lady in red. “Hey Bill, who is that talking to Ron with the red dress?” asked Charlie.

Bill takes a quick peek and sees it is Hermione. He looks at Charlie and goes, “Um… Charlie? That is Hermione. You know, Ron’s friend.” Bill starts laughing at Charlie’s expression. “You do realize that she has been here for a week helping Mum. I think those three are going somewhere after the wedding and Mum isn’t too pleased.”

Charlie looks at Bill and says, “What do you mean they are going somewhere? They should be finishing Hogwarts, right?”

Bill answers, “I know they should but Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a mission and those two are tagging along to help. Do you know what their nickname is at Hogwarts?” Charlie shakes his head. “They are called the Golden Trio. They have been together since their first year mostly other than Ron being a prat here and there. Hermione has always had Harry’s back and she knows that he needs her help whether he will admit it or not.” Bill gets interrupted to be told to get ready to start. He turns to Charlie and says, “If you like her, dance with her later, bro.” Charlie nods.

After the ceremony, Charlie sees Hermione sitting at one of the tables watching others dance. He walks up to her and says with a flourish of holding his hand out with a slight bow, “May I have this dance, my lady?” Hermione looks up at him in surprise but takes the hand to go with him onto the dance floor. “I don’t know if you remember me but I am…”

“Charlie Weasley.” Hermione interrupts. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I do remember you from the time we all went to the World Quidditch Cup together. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to talk to you then.”

Charlie waves her off and says, “That's right. We did, didn’t we? That was scary in the end, wasn’t it?” Hermione nods in agreement. “Now tell me, are you ready for your final year at Hogwarts?” Hermione’s face crumbles a bit. “What’s wrong, Hermione?”

“I am not going back this year. I am going to help Harry with something. Please don’t ask. The least people who know the better.” Charlie nods in understanding. Hermione takes a breath of relief. “Thanks. Your Mum is driving the three of us nuts. She has been trying to give us jobs away from each other when we really need to plan. Thankfully I was able to create this bag for all our stuff.”

Charlie looks impressed and interrupts her by saying, “I know my Mum can be a nuisance but she means well. I forgot that they were saying that you are the brightest witch of the class or even the generation.” Hermione blushes. “I do ask one thing though.” Hermione looks into his blue eyes and gestures for him to continue. “Please be careful and try not to get hurt. For some reason, I care for you and more than a brotherly type of love.” Hermione’s eyes grew at the comment. Charlie chuckles for a second and says, “No worries. We don’t have to do anything right now. Just letting you know that someone out there who cares for you.”

Hermione’s eyes soften at the words.

“Thanks, Charlie. I did think you were cute when I first met you especially when you were showing off your dragon tattoo.” Hermione answers shyly. Charlie beams at her remark. “I do have one request of you as well, Charlie. Please be safe until this war ends, whether it is with the dragons or when we have the final battle. OK?” Charlie nods in agreement.

Just then a lynx Patronus comes into view and sets Harry, Ron, and Hermione into motion. Hermione takes one last look at Charlie before she disapparates them away from the chaos.


End file.
